All Good Things
by Evie Mei
Summary: To get the call your loved one is missing and presumed dead is one thing, but after more then five years to get another saying they're back... Written in the POVs of the loved ones of Michaela, Ben, and Cal. They're memories of their loved ones before 828, the moments after the plane went missing, and the call saying they were back.
1. Chapter 1 Grace: Moments

Chapter 1/Grace : Moments

In your life you will have moments that stop you in your tracks. The world around you will disappear in a blurred rush of all that goes on around you. Some of these things will crush you to your soul while others will lift you up.

I stand here next to my daughter and father in-law as we wait to meet up with our loved ones. I start to think about many of my _moments, _and how my husband has been a part of many of those.

The first memory I have of him was when I first transferred into St. Mary's. At first I was excited to start. It was one of the best schools in the city and my parents managed to get me a scholarship to it. My first day was okay, but the moment I walked into library for a study group I signed up for I saw him. My fifteen year old self was in awe over this cute blonde haired guy. When his blue eyes met mine, my heart stopped for a moment. He smiled at me as he walked over. "You must be the new girl? I'm Ben Stone. Please have a seat."

We were just friends for six months. I had been struggling in Math and Ben being a super math wizard would give me extra study lessons. I needed to bring my grades up and needed at least a B plus on my exam or my parents were threatening to pull me out of the school. I nervously waited the whole weekend until I got my test results. It was the last class of the day when the teacher handed me my score she said "good job". I smiled as I rushed down the hall and outside where I found Ben and showed him my A. He started to tell me something I don't remember and I kissed him. The rest, they say, is history.

We married just out of high school. It seemed right, perfect even, and it was. On our one year anniversary, we found out I was going to have baby. In the weeks that followed, we found out our baby was, in fact, twins. It seemed overwhelming, we both were in college. I was studying to be a chef, and Ben was working towards his Mathematician. I worried if we could manage school, careers, and two babies. When we first held those babies in our arms, for a moment, nothing else mattered.

As the years passed by, I got caught up in taking care of the kids and Ben was working. All that came to a halt when the twins were nine. Cancer, my sweet boy had cancer. Suddenly all focus went on him and getting him better. He didn't get better though. He didn't respond to treatment, and they told us to make do with what time we had left. He would be dead within six months. We were devastated. Ben and my marriage were on the rocks, so we decided to go on a vacation with the rest of his family.

Our vacation was great, a part from the argument I had with my sister in-law. Ben and I seemed to be in a better place, but he was still willing to do anything to find a way to help Cal. He stayed behind along with Cal and Michaela. I didn't want them to stay, but it was for the best as the money could help save Cal. I hated being away from my boys that long but they would be in my arms soon, or so I thought. When we landed, Olive was desperate to stay and wait for their plane to arrive so I took her to the fight board and showed her their flight information. It was supposed to be a few hours, just a few hours. When the flight status switched to "see agent" my heart sunk.

Missing. The second most hated word in my family. How can a plane go missing? How is my husband, the love of my life missing? How could my sweet sweet boy be missing? And even though I had been so angry at Michaela and wished her out of my life, I hated myself because I couldn't apologize. How can she be missing? I couldn't take it, my life was shattered.

Three days ago, it was my new normal evening. Danny, Olive, and I had finished supper and were playing a game at the table when my phone rang. I walked over and answered. The voice was shaky.

"Is this Mrs. Stone?" I rolled my eyes as I looked back at Danny and Olive.

"Yes." I told them, waiting for the normal telemarketer bs. Here we were trying to have a great family time and they have to call. Typical.

"Mam, I don't know how to tell you this..." She paused long enough for my heart to skip a beat. "I'm Agent Downton from the NSA. We had a situation tonight."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Flight MA828 came back. Your husband and son are alive."

I felt the anger rise up in me. "How dare you! Is this your idea of a joke?! Well, it's cruel!" I fell to the floor sobbing. Danny rushed over and took the phone from me as Olive hugged me. I could hear Danny talking to the person and writing things down. A few moments later he sat down on the floor with me and told me it was all true and in three days we would go and met them.

So now we stand here as some guy tells us to be prepared, something about they look the same. I didn't care or understand why he was telling us this; I just wanted my boys in my arms. It had been five and a half years, 2,168 days to be exact we said goodbye to my husband, son, and sister in-law and now they were just feet away. When they gave us the okay, I ran, ran to meet them. When I saw Cal I didn't understand why he hadn't aged, but I didn't care, I had him back! Once again the world faded away.


	2. Chapter 2 Jared: Always Been You

Chapter 2 Jared: Always Been You

I have known Michaela for more than half my life. We met the summer I turned ten. My family and I had just moved from California and I was new to the neighborhood and hadn't many kids my age. In just a few days I would be starting at my new school and was convinced I wouldn't make any new friends. I was bored and complaining to my mother. Well begging her to let me go to a public school not private school, not the private had enrolled me into. All she had to do was give me that look. This move had been sensible for my family. My father got a job transfer and a significant raise along with it. She told me to go check out the park near our house.

When I walked in, I saw this bright eyed girl about my age just sitting on a swing looking at a teen couple in disgust. "Gag alert." I said to her nudging to them. She informed me that was her brother and his girlfriend. We talked for awhile, I learned her name was Michaela and she and I were not only in the same grade but the same school. A bit later, few other kids from the neighborhood showed up. We all ended up playing tag and had races from one end of the park to the next. It was a great afternoon and she always managed to win. Before she left I told her one day I would beat her, and she laughed and said she looked forward to it.

The first day of school arrived, and I was nervous as I stood outside the gates. I saw her walk by and called out to her. She had turned and smiled and told me to hurry up. I followed her in and for the next five years I watched as she tried to prove herself to be just as good as her brother, often feeling as if she failed. In those years she started to become this raging storm in my life. Our first kiss wasn't this storybook romantic scene, we were out jogging, a thing she loved to do when things got too much for her, she had pulled ahead of me and I raced to catch up to her. She suddenly stopped and I ran right into her. I managed to hold onto her so we both wouldn't fall. "Sorry". She looked at me with her gorgeous eyes and gave her killer smiles. I swept a stray hair from her head and couldn't help myself, and I kissed her.

We both joined the police academy together and every day I watched as she tried proving herself. Sometimes I just stood back and watched her. She always managed to take my breath away.

Every day I fell more and more in love with her. I never knew you could love someone that fierce. When I got the call about the accident, I thought she was gravely hurt or dead. I watched as her best friend was placed in a body bag and in that moment I saw a light fade from Michaela's eyes. I held her hand through the inquest and trial. I held her in my arms as she cried herself to sleep. The darkness was gradually taken over her, but yet she still made the world disappear around us.

Through all that my love for her was still stronger than ever. The night before she was to leave for her family vacation, I proposed. I guess the shock was too much for her, because instead of saying yes or no she merely replied, "Why". Maybe it was too after everything that happened with Evie. Maybe it was too soon in general, but she left without giving me an answer.

The night Michaels was supposed to return I was a nervous wreck. I was certain she was going to come back and hand me back the ring. Grace called and was clearly upset, and I was confused, all I could make out was the words airport and plane missing. I raced to the airport and was hurt when I found out Mic wanted to stay longer and not come home to me, to us. Michaela Belle, my love, my soulmate was gone. It was if a part of my heart was ripped out.

I was waiting for Lourdes to come home from work when I phone buzzed. I figured it was just work so I answered without looking at who was calling. The voice on the other end was broken, but I recognized it, and it was a blast from the past.

"Jared, I just got the call?" It took a few seconds for me to remember who the voice belonged to.

"Grace? Is everything okay with Olive?"

"Did they call you? It's back. They're back." The words swirled in my head. I tried to piece together what she meant. "Jared, Michaela's alive."

I heard Lourdes walk in. She was saying something to me, but I didn't here the words. Sure I was now married to her, but she could never replace Michaela. Mic was on a different level. Just when I thought things in my life were calm, that raging storm blew back into my life, and to tell you the truth it felt like part of me was awakening.


End file.
